


Do You Like It?

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 伪母子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *金在中是郑允浩后妈（非性转）*17岁年龄差*三观不正





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *金在中是郑允浩后妈（非性转）  
> *17岁年龄差  
> *三观不正

他们又在做那档子事了。

郑允浩一想到这个就烦躁得不行。

他已经16岁了，作为一个已经成熟并且已经在生日后不久就告别处男之身的Alpha，他当然很清楚Alpha和Omega之间那巨大的性吸引力。丈夫和妻子，结束了十天的异地分隔，当然要享受一下这份亲密时光。

如果他是个正常的儿子，就应该把自己房间的门关上，然后戴上耳机，把音乐声调到最大，做些别的事情。

可是郑允浩自己最清楚了，他不正常——

他喜欢现在正在卧室里和他老爸做爱的那个Omega，他的妈妈，金在中。

 

郑道勋在他四岁的时候再婚，二十一岁的金在中成了他的妈妈。

在他还没分化的童年时期，他就非常喜欢金在中了，喜欢他温暖的怀抱，喜欢他身上淡淡的香味，喜欢他温柔的声音，喜欢他做饭的样子……等到他开始分化，他的喜欢便不可控制地向道德边缘滑去——

他对金在中有欲望，强烈的欲望。

而且不可能只是因为那所谓的AO相吸。

因为在他刚开始分化，他甚至还不能辨别不同人身上的信息素的味道的时候，他迎来了自己第一次梦遗，而他的春梦对象，是金在中。

郑道勋的工作很忙，经常需要出差，身为作家的金在中就巴巴地在家里等着老公。晚上的时候，郑允浩总能看见金在中穿着宽松的衬衫和短裤，窝在沙发上给郑道勋打电话撒娇。这样的情景总是能成功让郑允浩烦躁地想把作业本摔在地板上，并让他对老爸无端生出许多不满。

每次出差回来，小夫妻都要在房间里恩恩爱爱好一阵。第一次偷听到的时候他很好奇，趴在他们俩的卧室门上竖起耳朵，懵懵懂懂地，一时还弄不懂爸爸在和妈妈在做什么，只是觉得妈妈的声音，很平时好不一样，软软的，尾音上扬，到最后还带了点哭腔，真的太好听了。

到了第二天早上，已经十点了，爸爸不在家，他都起床了，妈妈却还赖在床上没有起来。虽然自己是暑假期间不需要去小学上课，可是他肚子已经饿了，便跑到爸妈的房间里，想把妈妈叫醒。

“妈妈！妈妈！”

“嗯……？”感觉到有人在戳他的脸，金在中迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，就看见他七岁的允浩站在床边，睁着大大的眼睛满怀希望地看着他。

“妈妈，我好饿哦，你快起来嘛！”郑允浩推了推在被窝里缩成一团的金在中，大声说道。

“允呐，妈妈累了，茶几上有零食，你先吃一点，好不好……”金在中的睫毛颤了颤，又把眼睛闭上了。

“不！妈妈，你不是说过，吃零食不长个吗，我想吃你做的饭——妈妈——”

郑允浩不死心，干脆伸着小手一直推金在中。

“允呐……妈妈真的好累，再让妈妈睡一会儿，就一会儿，乖……”金在中从被子里伸出手，揉了揉孩子的小脑袋。

看到妈妈不愿意起来，孩子一边叫着饿，一边不管不顾地就要掀开被子往他怀里钻，这可吓了金在中一跳，连忙把被子按好。他现在身上除了道勋的衬衫，下面什么也没穿，屁股后面还夹着昨天道勋塞进来的兔尾巴肛塞，这可不能让儿子看见。

金在中加重了点语气：“允浩，你怎么这么不懂事呢，就不能体谅一下妈妈吗？”

郑允浩站在那里咬着嘴唇看了他几秒，皱着鼻子冲他大叫一声：“妈妈真懒！”

然后气鼓鼓地从房间里跑出去了。

金在中叹了口气。

其实是他作为妈妈没做好，不能怪允浩不懂事。

昨天真的和道勋玩得太疯了。这是两个人最长的一次异地了吧，道勋不在，允浩又去上学的时候，他在家里闲的无聊，就去商场逛了逛，偶然看到一件丝质的黑色吊带裙，心里痒痒的，没太多想就买下来了。昨晚在道勋面前穿上这个，道勋喜欢得不行，直接把他抵在衣柜门上就做了一次。后来又在床上做了一次，本来都说要洗澡清理了，结果在浴缸里又做了一次。

因为不想怀孕，不能射进生殖腔里，可是金在中太想要了，湿软的后面紧紧吸着道勋不让他退出去，咿唔着“啊啊…老公…我要吃”的声音娇得不行，晃着屁股非要老公射在里面，所以郑道勋就射进去了，然后用肛塞堵住，等着内壁一点点把精液吸收掉。

但是允浩这么一闹，金在中也没什么睡意了，看了看床头的闹钟。

“已经十点多了啊……”

伸了个懒腰，拿了床头的睡裤往浴室里走。

才站起来，就感到下半身发沉，走了几步，那一点没完全吸收掉的精液就在重力的作用下慢慢往入口处流，弄得他的那里又开始发痒了。

跪在浴缸里小心地把毛茸茸的兔尾巴肛塞拿出来，残留的液体就顺着大腿流下来。

“呜……好可惜啊……”

从那以后，郑允浩虽然而不希望再看到妈妈没精打采、不爱做饭也不陪他玩的样子，却又对妈妈发出的那样好听的声音特别喜欢，就这样偷听有了第一次，也就有了第二次、第三次、第四次……

所以在他第一次梦遗之后，他以为，他之所以会梦到金在中，只是因为他听到他不该听的东西的连锁反应。

不管怎么说，做自己妈妈的春梦还是很危险，在很长一段时间里，郑允浩都严格监督自己，再也不去听那些不该听的东西，12岁以前，郑道勋不在家的时候，还总喜欢黏着金在中，往他被窝里钻和他一块睡，后来却坚决地再也不要和金在中一块睡了。以前金在中还会在洗澡的时候帮忙搓搓背，而那段时间里，郑允浩每次洗澡都要坚决地把卫生间的门锁上。

 

金在中有些疑惑孩子怎么突然不粘着自己了，以前明明挂在他身上像只小壁虎似的，拽都拽不下来。

郑允浩13岁那年，金在中看到以前从来都只是把脏衣服脏袜子包括内裤都丢到洗衣机里等妈妈去洗的郑允浩，居然在卫生间里自己热火朝天地洗衣服，喜滋滋地觉得：“允浩也懂事了啊。”

推开卫生间的门，郑允浩一看见金在中，就哗啦一声把刚打好肥皂的内裤按进了水池里，脸红得像煮熟的龙虾。

“啊啊！妈妈，你……你有什么事吗？”

“没事啊，就是觉得我们允浩真是懂事了，知道自己洗衣服了。”金在中搂着郑允浩的肩膀，想亲亲他的脸，却被郑允浩毫不犹豫地躲开了。

“哎呀，妈妈你不去做饭吗，别在这看着我了，我这……有什么……有什么好看的……”郑允浩结结巴巴地，只想金在中赶紧放开他，金在中的怀抱软乎乎、暖烘烘的，还有那股已经明显地不能再明显的属于Omega的气息，让郑允浩心脏咚咚地跳得厉害，不由得担心金在中会不会听见。

“你以为我不知道你在想什么啊，允浩啊，男孩子到了这个年纪，都会遗精的，不是什么丢人的事，记住了没？”金在中只当郑允浩是害羞了，揉了揉他的头发安慰他。

“哎呀记住了记住了，你快去做饭，不然我又要迟到了！”

郑允浩很不耐烦地缩了缩肩膀，一副对他的抚摸很抗拒的样子，弄得金在中有些沮丧。

大概青春期男孩都是这样吧，允浩也不粘他了，他突然还有些不习惯。

“真是儿大不中留啊……”金在中一边煎荷包蛋一边想。

 

而此时此刻，16岁的、爸妈正在另一个房间里做爱、已经成熟的Alpha郑允浩，把自己锁在房间里，想着他的妈妈，想着金在中手淫。

想着金在中柔顺的像黑曜石一样的头发，在拥抱他时总是弄得他的脖子痒痒的；想着他湿润的大眼睛和上翘的眼尾，勾得他受不了；想着他故意赖床，等金在中弯下腰来推他时，领口露出来的白皙胸部和凸起的粉色乳头；想着金在中穿着围裙做饭的样子，围裙的带子隐隐勾勒出他纤细的腰线；想着金在中在夏天里穿着短裤窝在沙发上看电视，露出细长却不失肉感的白嫩大腿；想着金在中在家里走来走去时，裹在裤子布料下挺翘浑圆的屁股……

操，他简直要疯了，为什么金在中要长得这么漂亮、这么性感、这么诱人？

为什么这么他这么喜欢的，想要压在身下、想要品尝那果冻一样柔软的粉色嘴唇、想要标记、在他体内成结、让他舒服得只能发出爱娇声的人，偏偏是他的妈妈？

用力揉搓着自己滚烫的阴茎，郑允浩想起自己曾经在那双白嫩的手的爱抚下释放过，可惜就那么一次。

那是他14岁的时候，Alpha的性征在他身上越来越明显，也就意味着他经受的来自金在中的折磨越来越难熬。

当他第一次完全地清晰地闻到金在中信息素的味道时，他几乎是立刻起了反应。怎么办呢？金在中是个作家，有大把的时间待在家里，每一个房间都留下了他或浓或淡的香气。那是新鲜桃肉、茉莉和玫瑰混合的香味。

当时的郑允浩还分辨不出来那到底是什么味道，只是觉得很香、很甜，像娇嫩的花朵，又像诱人的果肉，让他很想在金在中的身上留下齿印。

他知道，这不是金在中的错，是他的，对妈妈有着不正常欲望的人是他，而他尽力隐藏的对他老爸郑道勋的敌意，也绝不只是因为他们都是Alpha。

他在浴室里想着金在中，自暴自弃地自慰，气金在中，也气他自己。

好巧不巧地，他的意淫对象偏偏在这个时候推开卫生间的门进来了。

他吓了一跳，这才想起老化的门锁历经多年已经失去了作用，从昨天起卫生间的门就锁不上了。隔着淋浴间的玻璃门能够清晰地闻到金在中身上那股令他欲罢不能的香味，让他的阴茎硬得发痛。

“你，你怎么不敲门就进来了！”涨红了脸冲金在中喊道。

“哎哟，你害羞什么啊，妈妈又不是外人，也不是女孩子，看到了又怎样，嗯？”金在中觉得好笑。

“你看看你，那么用力，怎么能舒服呢？”

郑允浩红着脸，愣愣地看着他，一瞬间没明白是什么意思。

唉，这孩子，都是男人，自己又是他妈，跟妈妈有什么好避讳的呢？

金在中打开淋浴间的门，手就抚上了郑允浩腿间那沉甸甸硬邦邦的家伙，郑允浩又惊讶又紧张，呼吸都急促了，脑海里的某处却格外喜悦。

他的妈妈，他爱到不行的金在中，在给他手淫……

金在中细细地上下抚弄，拇指摩擦着敏感的头部，尽心尽力地想让他的宝贝允浩舒服。

他第一次见到允浩的时候，允浩才四岁，还是个叽叽喳喳跌跌撞撞的小男孩，现在个头都快要赶上他了。作为Alpha的性征也开始显露了，看看这腿间的家伙，才14岁就已经这么大了……

“我们允浩啊，长得帅，学习又好，这里也长得这么好，以后，不知道得有多少Omega喜欢呢……”

郑允浩暗自较劲儿，努力克制自己不去释放，想要尽量延长这宝贵的梦幻的体验。

“那……妈妈也……喜欢吗……”郑允浩咬着牙问。

金在中完全没多想：“Omega都喜欢长得帅有能力、这里又大的Alpha了，妈妈当然也不例外啦……不然你以为，妈妈上大学那会儿，那么多Alpha都在追，怎么就跟你爸爸结婚了呢……”

就算郑允浩再怎么努力忍着，也敌不过金在中的经验丰富与信息素，手的主人是他一直渴望的金在中，轻拢慢捻无论如何都受不住，不久他就射了金在中满手。

允浩可真是的，居然射了这么多……

“妈妈帮你这么一次，下次可要好好照顾自己的命根子，别再跟自虐似的啦。”金在中边说边走到水池边洗手。

这孩子，真的是长大了，刚才帮他的时候，允浩身上突然大量释放的Alpha信息素，弄得他的身体也有些发热了。

青春期的孩子总是吵着要隐私空间嘛，那他下次，一定要注意先敲门。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爸爸不在家，小郑临时标记了妈妈

郑允浩射出来的时候，心里还是堵得慌。

15岁Alpha性征成熟之后，因为饱受来自金在中的甜蜜折磨，他也跟一些Omega谈过恋爱，可是没多久就都分手了。

好在他认识了高雅拉。

高雅拉跟他不是一个班的，之前他们高中搞了个光州老乡会，他才认识了她。

高雅拉是个Beta，长得很漂亮，觉得他的技术在同龄人中简直好的惊人，但也没有想和他走到哪一步去，用她自己的话说，“允浩，我们都不是小孩子了，各取所需吧”。自从郑允浩给她看过自己拍的金在中在家里的各种照片，她就很能理解郑允浩煎熬的心情了。

“你妈也太漂亮太性感了，我要是Alpha，我也忍不住。”

每次他爸异地回来，他几乎都得被迫去找高雅拉。不过两周前高雅拉找了个比她大七岁的男朋友，郑允浩不能去找她了，只能像现在这样，听着金在中的爱娇声，在发泄之后气呼呼地站在水池前洗手。

 

高一升高二的暑假，郑允浩遇到了一件跟学习无关的烦心事。

金在中怀孕了。

当年郑允浩的生母抛家弃子跑去追求“真正想要的人生”，那时郑允浩还是个两岁的小宝宝。因为不想因为有了第二个孩子而让允浩得到的爱变少，金在中和郑道勋结婚12年了，一直没有要孩子。

当然这次也不例外。

可是意外还是发生了。

在检查出金在中怀孕以后，郑道勋感到非常抱歉，打胎是一件挺伤身体的事，而自己又没多少时间在家里照顾妻子，就对金在中提了一句：“你看，允浩已经这么大了，已经不像以前那样需要爸妈照顾了，要不，这次就把孩子生下来吧？”

金在中想了想，还是有点犹豫：“我们还是问问允浩的意见吧，这孩子本来就心重，我这要是一声不响的，等到肚子大起来，他要是想东想西，觉得我们不重视他可怎么办……”

于是郑允浩在晚饭的时候得知了一个让他难受的消息。

“允浩，你说，妈妈要是再给你生个弟弟或者妹妹啥的，你觉得怎么样？”金在中托着下巴问他。

郑允浩攥紧了筷子，忽然觉得坐在桌对面的他父亲怎么这么不知道体谅人。

“我觉得不怎么样。”

他干巴巴地说。

他想从金在中身上得到的，从几年前开始就不仅仅是母爱了，现在连这些母爱都要分给另一个小东西，他当然不高兴。

先不提他算的上是他老爸秘密情敌的立场，就算他摆出高兴的样子说“好啊”，金在中真的把孩子生下来，郑道勋要上班，自己要上学，到最后照顾小孩子的只能是金在中，金在中也有工作要做，Omega的身体又没那么强壮，受累的不还是金在中？

老实说，不是他和金在中的孩子，郑允浩都不喜欢。

郑允浩反对的声音很坚决，金在中也确实从来没考虑过要孩子的事，所以后来郑道勋还是抽出时间陪着去把孩子打掉了。

打胎伤身体，郑允浩又放暑假，照顾金在中的任务就落在了他身上。

这天上午，郑允浩发现金在中很晚了都没起床，倒了杯热牛奶到卧室门口敲敲门：“妈妈，你不吃早饭了？”

里面没人应。

虽然这几天金在中身体比较虚弱，但也从来没这么晚都不起床过，郑允浩有点奇怪地推开卧室门走进去，立刻被四溢的Omega信息素抱了个满怀，闻着那甜美香艳的味道，几乎一瞬间他的下腹就开始发热。

没办法，他现在17岁了，精力旺盛，这样的诱惑他无论怎样都受不了。

金在中把自己裹得严严实实的，在被子里窝成了球，眼睛闭得紧紧的，细密的睫毛微微地颤。

赶紧把手里的牛奶往床头桌一放，在床边俯下身子，凑到金在中的脸颊边：“妈妈，你还好吗？”

金在中颤颤巍巍地睁开眼睛，黑色的双眼蒙着层水雾：“允浩……你……出去……”

郑允浩不听他的，把手覆在金在中发热的额头上，凑到他颈侧深深吸了一口气：“妈妈，你发情了……”

金在中一早就觉得身上难受，后面不受控制地一直流出爱液，他就知道自己这是发情期到了。这时间也实在是不巧，道勋这段时间因为海外分公司的事又要离家几周，自己的身体又处在流产之后的恢复期，不能大量使用抑制剂，也不能做爱，真是把他逼得不知所措了，差点忘了家里还有另一个Alpha的存在。

允浩身上信息素的味道弄得他身上更热了，用被子挡住脸颊，却不由自主地想要凑得更近，悄悄地大口大口呼吸着允浩的味道。感觉到下面更湿了，便夹紧了双腿偷偷磨蹭着。

“呜……允浩……你……先出去吧……不然……”理智还在和本能做着最后的斗争，伸出手来想要推郑允浩的胸口。

啊……允浩的肌肉……好硬……好热……

手掌一抚上对方胸前坚实火热的肌肉，他就留恋起来，不由自主地想到对方身上还有另一处又硬又热的地方，后穴就开始一吸一吸地收缩，涌出的爱液浸得他那里湿黏黏的直发痒。想要推开的动作也停在半路，反而更像是挽留。

“妈妈，让我帮你好不好……”

“呜……可是……”

“除了我爸，我就是妈妈最亲近的人了，让我帮你吧……”郑允浩凑得更近了，嘴唇几乎贴上了对方粉嫩的嘴唇，滚烫的呼吸和低沉的嗓音不断刺激着金在中。

呜……他的允浩，什么时候变得这么成熟，这么性感了……

“妈妈，我毕竟是Alpha，我可以帮你——我只是想帮你而已……”

“允浩……”

“这是我们两个人的秘密，不会让我爸、不会让任何人知道的，好不好？”

说着，郑允浩就直接吻住了对方像果冻般软嫩的嘴唇，金在中没有推开他，被他的吻弄得一句话说得断断续续的。

“那……不可以……嗯……不可以让道勋……唔嗯……知道……”

一得到许可，郑允浩就直接把被子掀到了一边上了床，Omega信息素的味道变得更浓了。把金在中拉起来，搂着他的腰让他靠在自己怀里，含住了对方圆润的耳垂，解开睡衣的扣子，白嫩的胸部就暴露在眼前。指尖抚上对方的胸脯，在早已充血变硬的乳头上一捏，立刻就感到怀里的人浑身颤了一下。

“啊……允浩……”嘴里溢出软乎乎的呻吟，勾着郑允浩脖子的手一下子收紧了。

“妈妈的胸这么敏感吗……反应好大……”

郑允浩把嘴唇凑过去，含住了金在中娇嫩的乳头，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，又时不时吮吸一下乳尖，那里很快就被他弄得鼓胀起来，红艳艳地挺立着，像两颗熟透的小樱桃。

金在中咬着嘴唇，软软地咿唔着，推着他的胸口想要退开。

“允呐……不要……呜……不要再舔了……”

“为什么，难道妈妈觉得不舒服？”郑允浩退开一点，看着金在中的眼睛问。

金在中看着对方的眼睛，脸更红了，可怜兮兮地咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头，就是不说话。

就算没有血缘关系，这么多年了允浩一直是他亲生儿子一样的存在，金在中无论如何都不好意思开口。

“没关系的，我只是想让妈妈好受一些……”郑允浩好像看出他在想什么一样，温柔地吻了吻的他的脸颊，“妈妈以前，不是也帮过我……”

“妈妈要是哪里不舒服了，当然可以告诉我啊……”边说边搓了搓金在中发烫的白嫩脸颊。

金在中在郑允浩的怀里不安地动了动，害羞地眼圈泛红。

“不是……没有不舒服……”

“那是怎样？”

很羞涩地把脸颊埋在对方的胸口，很小声地嘟囔着，夹紧了湿漉漉的臀缝。“不能……呜……不能再碰了……床单……要弄湿了……”

郑允浩把手伸到他腿间，果然摸到一片湿滑。金在中下身只穿了条内裤，包裹着隐秘地方的布料早就被Omega后面不断流出的汁水浸得湿透了。

“你转过去……”

郑允浩故意在他柔软挺翘的屁股用力拍了拍，弄得两团白嫩的软肉微微晃动起来，感到更多的汁水要涌出来，金在中赶紧夹紧了屁股，却不愿意转过去，不好意思把湿漉漉的后面对着允浩。

“妈妈，你以前不是还说，都是最亲近的人，没什么可害羞的吗……”

“那是因为……啊！允浩——”见金在中不好意思转过去，郑允浩直接在床上把对方抱起来转了个圈，让对方把包在内裤下面的挺翘臀部对着自己。夹在臀缝里的那块布料早已经湿透了，伸出手指在那处湿痕上一戳，金在中就软软地“嗯”了一声，不自觉地撅起屁股，想要郑允浩再碰一碰。

郑允浩被金在中弄得下腹直发痒，但是比起抚慰自己硬邦邦的阴茎，他更想看到妈妈在床上露出更多娇嫩诱人的样子。他的手指隔着内裤压进柔嫩的臀缝里，勾着布料磨蹭着那处娇软的凹陷。很快郑允浩就感到那里被刺激得涌出了更多爱液，被完全浸湿的布料紧紧地贴着臀缝，湿软的穴口被抚慰得微微张开，隔着布料柔柔地把他的指尖往里含。

“呜……允浩……不要这样……要脱掉……脱掉……呜呜……”发情期的身体敏感得不行，被对方弄得浑身颤抖，金在中感到被撩拨着的后面又酥又痒，然而这样的触碰却远远不够，便在床上趴得更低，悄悄地在床单上蹭着胸前红肿发痒的乳头，屁股也向后动着，想让手指进得更深。

郑允浩顺从地把金在中的内裤脱了下来，手指揉按着湿粘粘穴口，任凭粉嫩诱人的那里颤悠悠地收缩着想要吸住他的指尖。

“允浩……允浩……”金在中的眼睛潮潮的，回过头对着他哀哀地叫。

“妈妈想要什么，告诉我吧，我会好好帮你的……”

郑允浩故意问他。

金在中又羞又耻，很想把脸埋进床单里，一直没有被填满的后面却又委屈又难受，只有湿着眼角发出纤弱的呻吟。

“呜呜……允浩……那里好空哦……你进来好不好……”

“妈妈真的愿意让我进去？”

“愿意……呜……妈妈想要……允浩你……进来……”金在中的声音里终于带上了娇弱的哭腔，一边动着腰一边软软地叫。

郑允浩毫不犹豫地把手指推了进去，里面早已被汁水泡得湿软滑腻，毫不费力地就完全容纳了他的两根手指，柔软内壁立刻迫不及待地含住了他。

手指伸进来的那一刻，金在中就发出了一声软软的喘息，因为以前一个人窝在被子里忍耐得太久了，允浩只是把手指放进来而已，他的阴茎就颤巍巍地涌出精液来。

“啊……啊……允浩……好舒服……再……啊……再进去……”

情欲早就完全占据了金在中晕乎乎的大脑，顾不上两个人的关系身份，只是随着对方的动作摇晃着挺翘的臀部，想要对方进得更深，把他完完全全地填满。

“不行哦，妈妈，你还在恢复期呢，不能再进去了……”

“呜……可是……里面好想要……允浩你……想想办法嘛……”

虽然已经释放过一次了，处于发情期的身体却并没有满足，允浩的手指在他的身体里抽插着，粉红色的那里就像一汪不会枯竭的泉眼，不断地涌出爱液，被对方的手指搅动着发出色情的水声。

“妈妈的这里真是又漂亮又淫荡……一直出水，手指都堵不住……”

“允浩……啊……不要再……欺负我了……”

“哪有欺负你，我也是为了你好啊，妈妈……”

郑允浩当然知道发情期的Omega需要的是Alpha的结和标记，但是金在中还在恢复期的身体状况又不能接受他的阴茎——

金在中的理智估计也不会接受的……郑允浩在心里叹了口气。

“妈妈，让我标记你。”他一字一顿地说。

“唔……什么……？”金在中潮湿的黑眼睛有些惊讶地看向他，他以为是他混沌的意识让他听错了。

“只有这样做才可以，你很清楚吧，妈妈。”

“允浩你……不要……一直这样叫我……啊——”

郑允浩忽然用手指把红肿湿软的穴口向两边分开，舌尖在那里舔了一圈。

“啊啊……允浩……允浩……”有力的手指和灵巧的舌尖一块抚慰着那吃不饱的后穴，金在中被刺激得脚趾都卷起来。

“即使这样也不够，妈妈难道不清楚吗？”

“所以……让我标记你吧。”

郑允浩从后面抱紧了金在中，脸颊埋在在他的后颈处，深深地呼吸着那股甜蜜诱人的香味。

后颈处的腺体清晰地感受到了对方火热呼吸，金在中反射性地一颤。

“不行……允浩……太过了……已经太过了……”

郑允浩打断了金在中纤弱却坚定的挣扎。

“只是临时标记而已，妈妈，我这是在帮你。”

“你别……允浩，我是你妈妈……”感受到对方的舌头在后颈那处微微的凸起的皮肤上舔舐着，那一刻空气里的Alpha信息素变得更浓了，毫不犹豫地把金在中完全包裹，让他浑身发软，反抗的力气失了大半。

“不，你是金在中。”

是我从小到大疯狂爱着的人。是我的Omega。

郑允浩紧紧地搂着金在中，咬住了他后颈的Omega腺体。

金在中发出一声被压抑的娇软呜咽。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寂寞的美人妈妈diy

郑允浩快升高三的时候家里发生了一件巨大的变故——

郑道勋在釜山出差期间发生了车祸。

当场死亡。

事情发生的太突然了，郑允浩接到金在中的电话时，他刚考完一场考试，正要准备下一场。

金在中在电话里跟他说“允浩啊，你爸爸没了”的时候没哭，但鼻音很重。那几秒钟郑允浩没觉得悲伤，没觉得震惊，他什么也没感觉到，只觉得大脑一片空白。

他发现得知这个消息之后，他的注意力完全没法集中在试卷上，第二场考试考得一塌糊涂。

考完试回到家，发现金在中的两只眼睛通红通红的，肿成了两颗桃子。

从得知消息到举行葬礼的这期间，郑允浩的心情一直处于低谷中。

他知道自己应该悲伤的，大脑无时无刻不在提醒着他，可是身上的每一个细胞都淡漠地像被冻住了一样，他连一滴泪水都流不出来。

世界上会有他这样糟糕的儿子吗？

他甚至希望上次他临时标记金在中之后，郑道勋能够发现，然后对他大发雷霆，把他痛打一顿。

可是郑道勋没发现。

他老爸什么都不知道。

不知道自己的儿子是怎样觊觎着自己的妻子，不知道郑允浩有多爱金在中——爱到把伦常道德都抛下了。

 

郑道勋的葬礼上来了很多人。郑允浩一直脸色阴沉，面无表情。别人都以为他是悲伤难受，只有他自己知道他满脑子都是金在中。

金在中穿着一身修身黑色西服。郑允浩几乎从来没见到过金在中这样禁欲的样子。

他的目光没法离开金在中的身体。黑色让他的腰显加不盈一握，裹在黑色西裤里的屁股丰满浑圆，又软又翘，把衣服下摆顶出一条条褶皱。

金在中的眼睛和鼻尖都是红红的，捂着嘴巴轻声抽泣，他越是流泪，脸蛋就越是显得白皙娇嫩，郑允浩心里罪恶的火就烧得越汪。

失去了丈夫，在葬礼上穿着黑色西服的默默哭泣的金在中禁欲而神圣，神圣得下流。

下腹沉甸甸的，郑允浩找了个机会落荒而逃。

把自己锁在公共卫生间的隔间里，仰头望着隔间上方病恹恹的白色灯光，握住饱受煎熬阴茎用力撸动。强烈的情欲中交织着更强烈的罪恶感，即使在释放的时候也感觉不到痛快。

然后他听到金在中的声音。

“允浩……”

仿佛几年前被金在中抓到他在洗澡时手淫一样，他吓了一跳，下意识地攥紧了隔间的门把手，没有出声。

“允浩啊……”金在中又唤了一声。

金在中听到他刚才在做什么了吗？

到了这时候答案似乎已经不重要了。郑允浩整理好裤子出来，径直走到洗手池前洗手。

金在中没说话，只是一直看着他。

郑允浩知道金在中在担心他，以亲人的立场。

郑允浩掏出一支香烟来吸，但是叼在嘴里的烟下一秒就被金在中抽出去了。

“什么时候还学会吸烟了？”

训斥他的声音里还带着软软的鼻音。

“三年了吧。”郑允浩转头去看金在中。金在中正红肿着眼睛，没什么威慑力地瞪着他：从哪里学的这种坏习惯！

他早就比金在中高了，金在中必须要抬起头看他。

郑允浩看着金在中张了张嘴想要说什么，却什么也没说出来，只是把香烟放到自己嘴里，闷闷地吸起来。吸着吸着眼泪就顺着白嫩的脸颊滑下来。

“妈妈，别吸了，还说我呢……”郑允浩又把香烟从金在中手里拿走丢开了，搂住了金在中。金在中攥着他胸前的黑色衬衫，窝在他怀里低声啜泣，郑允浩感受着对方的脆弱，心里却抑制不住地满足。

终于，金在中身边只有他了。

妈妈，我会比老爸更爱你的。

 

其实郑允浩真的希望能有什么人来惩罚自己，但是没有，所以他自己惩罚自己。

高三的时候他自己申请了住校，双休日回家的时候就把自己埋在作业堆里。

但是当金在中慢慢地开始在亲戚朋友的介绍下跟一些Alpha见面，他还是没法忍受，甚至每天放学都不放心地跑回来，就怕金在中又被谁鼓动了和某个Alpha见面。

金在中看到郑允浩闹脾气，恍然大悟：允浩果然还是不能接受我给他找后爸啊。

高三的学习任务异常繁重，郑允浩野心勃勃，虽然看不到金在中让他很煎熬，不过既然金在中已经向他保证“不会给他找后爸”，他便隔两周才回一次家了。

 

然而难熬的不只有郑允浩。

虽然结婚快14年了，但金在中今年也不过34岁，性需求还很旺盛。这么多年来虽然丈夫经常在外出差，可是允浩总是在他身边陪着他，现如今允浩也不在家，他更觉得寂寞。

也许就是因为一个人太孤独了，他的梦里才会出现那样不堪的景象吧——

他居然梦到他和允浩亲热，早上醒来的时候臀缝湿湿粘粘的，床单也被他后面流出的水弄湿了一小块。

再怎么觉得羞耻，再怎么觉得自己有悖伦理，生理需求也是无法抗拒的。

以前允浩明明很依赖自己，上小学了还要往他被窝里钻的……现在长大了，为了学业留在高中不回家，金在中才发现，其实离不开对方的是他。

窝在床上想着想着，脑海里就浮现出他意外怀孕又打掉之后的那个发情期，允浩是怎样帮他度过的……这样想着，身上就开始发热，双手忍不住抚上了自己柔嫩的胸部，手指轻轻拨弄着嫩红的乳头，感到后面已经湿漉漉地流出好多水来，害羞地直想把脸埋进枕头里去。

呜……好罪恶……怎么可以想着允浩……做这种事……

手指揉按着敏感的乳尖，那里很快就充血鼓胀，左边的乳头被乳钉撑着，涨得更大一些，捏着乳钉用力一拉，带点疼痛的快感就让他酥软的后面涌出一大股汁液，让湿透的内裤紧紧地贴着柔软的臀肉，陷入臀缝里，稍微动一下，布料就会磨蹭到娇嫩的穴口，让他浑身发颤，张开嘴巴发出软绵绵的爱娇声。

“啊……啊……怎么可以……这么淫荡呢……”羞耻地跪趴在床上，想要把泛红发烫的脸颊埋进枕头里，却忍不住把胸部贴着枕头，一下下磨蹭着半熟挺立的乳头。

道勋离开他快一年了，允浩也因为高考临近留在学校里很少回家，留下他一个人，发情期的时候也只能自己度过。而现在明明不是发情期，他却想要得不行……

大脑被情欲折磨得昏昏沉沉的，后面那张粉嫩濡湿的嘴巴已经微微张开，迫不及待地吐出爱液，一副贪吃的样子。也顾不上会弄湿床单了，金在中分开双腿撅起屁股，把手指塞进了期盼着抚慰的后面。

“唔……唔嗯……真的好湿……”

手指一伸进去，指尖就被饥渴的软肉迫不及待地吸住了，屁股后面已经被Omega分泌的爱液泡得湿湿软软，三根手指插在里面也不觉得涨，手指搅动的黏腻水声弄得他脸颊直发烫——怎么可以想着自己的儿子做这种事……可他越是觉得愧疚羞耻，身体越是兴奋，后穴已经被他自己弄得又红又肿像是熟透了一样，里面却还是委屈地直发痒，弄得他鼻头发酸，眼泪也流出来。

不够……不够啊……

以前道勋虽然经常不在家，但是有允浩在家里陪着他，他也不会觉得寂寞，可是现在……

勉强撑起身子，从床头最下方的抽屉里抽出一枚跳蛋。

其实他已经很久没用过这个了，颤巍巍地把跳蛋抵住后面想要慢慢插进去，可是那里却早已湿滑柔软，又急切地收缩着，一下子就完全含了进去，头部正好碰到了了最敏感的生殖腔入口，刺激得他吐出一声拔高的呻吟，没怎么碰到的阴茎又硬又胀，翘得高高的。

“啊……啊……允呐……”

金在中不断地发出娇软纤弱的声音，跳蛋的开关也被开到了最大，那里不断涌出的爱液顺着臀缝流下来，沾湿了白皙肉感的大腿……怎么办，大脑和身体都像坏掉了一样，居然就这样叫着允浩的名字达到了高潮。

高潮的一瞬间金在中咬着手指哭了，居然渴望着允浩……像变态一样……他真的好差劲……

就在这时，电话突然响起来了。

郑允浩给金在中打电话的时候，就听见电话那头纤弱的呜咽声。

“妈妈，怎么了？”

“呜……允浩……对不起……”

“怎么突然说这个，到底发生什么事了？”

“不能……呜……不能在电话里说……”

郑允浩本来打电话也是想跟金在中道歉，自己不应该因为自己的错误就冷落对方。

他已经想通了，不管怎样，只要他还活着，就没办法停止对金在中的爱，扭曲也好逾距也罢，他一定要让金在中成为他的Omega。

“妈妈，你等等我，今天放学我就回家去。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小郑终于吃掉妈妈了  
> 水果play

郑允浩回到家的时候，看到金在中已经做好了一桌子饭菜，连身上的碎花围裙都没脱，正红着眼圈坐在餐桌边等他。

郑允浩吓了一跳，以为出什么事了，把书包一丢就赶紧走到金在中面前，蹲下身子握住金在中放在膝盖上的手。

“妈妈，怎么哭了，是不是哪里不舒服，嗯？”

金在中咬着嘴唇使劲摇头。

“允浩，对不起……”

“之前在电话里就说什么对不起，到底怎么了？妈妈，你要是受委屈了，告诉我就可以，我是你的儿子，我会保护你的！”

金在中看着一脸担忧的允浩，更觉得自己过分，但是事情到了这个地步，他必须跟允浩坦白。

“允浩，我没受委屈，叫你回来也是要向你道歉。一直以来，都是我的错，都是我耽误了你……”

金在中说着说着，眼眶就湿了，再一听他的话，郑允浩就猜出了大半。

“妈妈，你为什么要向我道歉，明明是我，是我心理有病，是我一直觊觎着自己的妈妈，是我对你有着不正常的爱……”

“允浩，我……”

“妈妈，你听我说，老爸已经走了一年了，现在家里只剩下我和你了，等我毕业了有了工作，我想和你好好过两个人的生活。我爱你，就算你不接受我，我也不会和别人恋爱、和别人结婚，你要是执意拒绝我，那才是真的耽误我了呢！”

一口气把话说完，虽然金在中还没有回答，但郑允浩还是感到心脏轻松了不少。

终于说出来了。

他终于对着金在中说出来了。

郑允浩这番告白在脑海里不知道转悠了多少年，他无数次想象过有一天要跟金在中捅破窗户纸时候的情形，甚至还因为担忧金在中的反应而失眠。他也想过他可能永远没有机会对金在中说出这番话，可是真到了这一刻，又不像想象中那么难，他也没有想象中那么欢喜。

一切都是顺其自然发生了。

金在中沉默地看着他，沾着水汽的睫毛微微发颤。

“允浩，其实我知道的，我一直都知道。”金在中轻轻说。

“就是因为我知道，所以我才要向你道歉，我才是犯了错的那个人。”

郑允浩愣了愣，疑惑地看着眼前的人。

“其实，你对我超过亲人之间的感情，我好几年前就隐约感觉到了，你放在我身上的目光、你对我的肢体接触、你对道勋的态度……至于真正确定，大概是你初三的时候吧，你大概一直没有察觉，你叫着我的名字自慰的时候，我正好经过你的房间门外……”

郑允浩没说话，此刻他还没有领悟到金在中要告诉他的到底是什么。

“你觉得自己是不正常的那个人，其实我才是。刚开始跟道勋结婚的时候，他的生意还不像后来做的那么大，有很多时间陪我，可是后来，他事业有成，两个人在一起的时间就越来越少了。我也想过离婚，可是我舍不得你，你已经被亲生母亲抛下过一次了，我怎么可能再抛下你一次？

“道勋本来就不是体贴的人，忙着工作很少能陪我，甚至一连几周都不在家。你小的时候，我除了写作，大部分心思都用在照顾你身上，也不觉得无聊寂寞，可是等你也慢慢长大了，不需要我照顾了，你上学，道勋工作，我一个人在家里，真的好孤独……

“你不知道吧，随着年龄增长，你越来越成熟，越来越帅气，越来越可靠，越来越……怎么说呢，从你分化成Alpha的那天，你就越来越吸引我了……当我发现你对我那些心思的时候，我竟然是有些欣喜的。我们没有血缘关系，却以母子的身份相遇，可是这些年来我想通了，外界给我的条条框框，真的有那么重要吗？道勋比我大十岁，可我还是和他结婚了……我不在乎外人的眼光，我只是想过想要的生活而已。我是需要很多爱的那种人，可是道勋给不了……也许金在中真正需要的Alpha，不是郑道勋，而是郑允浩呢？所以从我确定了你对我的感情之后，我就开始，若有若无地诱惑你了……”

“什么……？”郑允浩震惊地看着金在中，艰难地从嘴里吐出两个字。

金在中苦笑了一下，继续说道：“你是惊讶我发现的早，还是惊讶我诱惑你？现在你能熟练控制信息素了，当然还好，可你知不知道以前的时候，每次我洗完澡出来，或是穿着围裙做饭，或是穿的短裤短了点、上衣领子大了点，你身上信息素的味道都一下子浓得呛人，你觉得我能察觉不到吗？”

“你还记得那次的发情期，我因为刚流过产，不能用抑制剂，是依靠你的抚慰和临时标记才度过的吧。如果我想要道勋回来陪我，我打电话给他就好了，自己的Omega发情了，难道暂时放下工作回来一会儿都不可以？如果我真的不想要你，大可以把卧室门锁上，不让你进来就好了……你想想，第一天早上发情热来的突然，我有可能是忘了锁门了，可是第二天、第三天、第四天呢？除了第一天我稍微抗拒了一下，后来的三天哪有拒绝过你？”

明白了这一切的郑允浩一瞬间惊讶地说不出话。

金在中低垂着细密的睫毛，泪珠就从泛红的眼角滑下来了。

“我很过分吧，允浩……是我害了你，让你无法回头了……”

“不，妈妈，”郑允浩坚定地打断了金在中，站起身把对方紧紧地搂在了怀里，在对方耳边一字一顿地说道。

“我很高兴，你愿意接受我，愿意像我爱你那样爱我，我很高兴。”

 

金在中没想到表明心意以后，允浩会变得这样嘴巴和行为都没遮没拦的。他刚才擦干了眼泪，催促郑允浩赶紧吃完饭。

他做了很久呢……

“允呐，高三这么紧张，学了一天一定很饿吧，快坐这儿把晚饭吃了。”

郑允浩坐在桌边，往金在中的碗里夹了一块排骨，笑嘻嘻地看着他：“妈妈，我吃完了饭，可以吃你吗？”

金在中被他弄得一下子涨红了脸：“不用写作业啦？想什么呢你！”

“怎么了，以后你就是我的Omega了，让我吃一下都不可以？”郑允浩继续厚着脸皮跟面前的人扯皮，“我知道妈妈也很想要的，对不对？不然，为什么打电话给我，要我回来？”

“吃一下……是可以的……”金在中低着头，缩在长袖衫里的手握着筷子，筷子轻轻戳弄着碗里的米饭，“可是你明天还要去上课，作业必须要完成啊……”

郑允浩看着对方少见的羞涩样子，没再多说什么，只是挑了挑眉毛：“那好吧，吃完饭我会做作业的。”

吃完饭，金在中收拾了餐桌碗筷，脱下了围裙，去浴室洗澡。

出来的时候，看到允浩仍然在自己房间的书桌旁奋笔疾书。他的允浩，脑子好使，又肯学习，在学校里不仅成绩数一数二，还是学生会长，那么多事情都要他去做……

一边想着，一边走到厨房去洗了些草莓和葡萄放在玻璃盘里，端着水果走到郑允浩的房间里。

“我们允浩，真是辛苦了呀……”把一盘水果放在书桌的一角，有些好奇地俯身去看郑允浩正在做的习题集，在他看都看不太懂的题干下，每道题的答案都写得工工整整满满当当的。

“允浩，真的好厉害……”金在中看着习题集，睁大眼睛感叹着，却突然被坐在书桌边的郑允浩用力一拉，整个人就坐在了郑允浩怀里，圆润挺翘的屁股正贴着对方坚硬的大腿。

 “干嘛啊……”金在中正想从郑允浩身上起来，却被郑允浩紧紧搂了腰，没能站起来。

“妈妈的腰真的好细，一下子就整个环住了……”郑允浩一边搂着金在中，一边在对方柔软粉嫩的唇上用力咬了一下。

“允浩……你还要……做作业呢……”金在中在郑允浩的怀里扭动着身子，挣扎着要站起来，却被郑允浩往怀里搂得更紧，他一动，屁股上的软肉就不时地蹭到对方腿间鼓胀发烫的一大团，瞬间，屋子里的Alpha信息素就浓厚起来，让他浑身发软，那处坚硬更是隔着薄薄一层睡裤抵着他的臀缝，弄得他心猿意马，后面贪吃的地方也开始发痒，渐渐地分泌出爱液来。害怕后面流出的水会浸湿对方的裤子，他只有用力夹紧臀缝，努力不让爱液从那里溢出来。

“我没有不做作业啊，我是遇到不会的题了，想问问妈妈。”郑允浩振振有词地说着，用左臂搂着金在中纤细的腰，另一只手指着习题集上的一道题。

金在中有些不好意思：“唔……妈妈也不会啊……妈妈上学时，功课很差的……尤其是数学……”

“真的吗？”

“真的……呜……是真的啦……不要这样允呐，要好好……做作业……”

“原来妈妈在学校里的时候是个白痴美人呢……”

“说……说什么白痴啊……”金在中一边说一边用最后的意志微弱地挣扎着。

“习题都不会做，成绩也不好，不是白痴美人是什么，嗯？”

金在中终于放弃跟力气比他大很多的Alpha挣扎了，而是撅起嘴，生气地对郑允浩说：“郑允浩！我是你妈妈，不可以，呜，不可以说妈妈是白痴！”

郑允浩被对方气鼓鼓的可爱样子逗笑了，又一次吻了吻金在中嘟起的嘴唇：“现在又用这个身份来压我了，嗯？哪有坐在儿子腿上，后面就这么湿了的妈妈？”

说着，郑允浩的手就顺着对方后腰的凹陷继续向下，伸到宽松的睡裤里面去，用力捏了一下光溜溜的嫩屁股，手指在湿粘粘的臀缝里蹭了蹭，弄得金在中在他怀里微微发颤。

“妈妈可真是的，内裤也不穿，都这么湿了……”

“唔……那是，那是因为刚洗完澡，才没有穿……”

“妈妈也很想要吧，看看这里，都这么湿这么软了……”郑允浩的手指本来在娇嫩湿润的穴口处来回蹭着，现在说着就要把手指抽出来给金在中看。

也不知道金在中是害羞还是欲求不满，立刻向后拱了拱屁股，脸颊埋在他胸口，声音闷闷的：“不要，呜……不要拿出来，允呐……”

郑允浩转头看着他，没说话，可是手指既没有从金在中的臀缝里拿出来，也没有碰碰那里。

金在中只好又动了动屁股，软软地说：“里面好痒，允呐，那里想要了……”

“刚才妈妈不是还说，要我乖乖做作业嘛。”郑允浩故意说。

听了这话，金在中更加觉得无地自容：自己这是在做什么啊，明明自己是长辈，却这样欲求不满……

金在中紧紧咬着嘴唇，眼角都红红的，一使劲就从郑允浩身上起来了：“呜……是妈妈不好……妈妈不打扰你了……”

脚刚一触到地板，就感到下身一凉，原来是郑允浩把他宽松的睡裤拽了下来，又一次让他坐在腿上，把挂在膝盖的睡裤完全拽了下去。

“妈妈，你跑什么呀，一点都不禁逗。我已经做完作业了，不要担心。”为了回来见金在中，郑允浩昨天就开始提前做习题了，刚才又做了一会儿，作业已经完成了。

郑允浩一边说一边分开金在中白嫩肉感的腿，让他面对面跨坐在自己腿上，手伸到后面去摸了一把，感到那里已经湿得不行了，黏滑的液体从柔软的小口涌出来，弄湿了他的几根手指头。

金在中看不见郑允浩的动作，他只能感受。感觉到郑允浩只是在穴口出揉揉按按，就是不进去，自己的那里早就痒得不行，一阵阵收缩着。他抱紧了郑允浩，在他怀里扭着身子，胸前嫩红挺立的乳头有一下没一下地磨蹭着郑允浩粗糙的上衣。

“呜……允浩，你摸一摸，里面好难受……”

郑允浩却注意到了桌上的那一盘水果。他一直隐隐期待着，金在中被情欲折磨到极点的样子会有多么淫乱美丽。

“妈妈，要不要吃点水果啊？”

“不要……唔嗯……不要，要你，要允浩……啊……”

金在中已经顾不上什么羞耻不羞耻的了。那贪吃的地方想要得不得了，他本来就是性欲比较旺盛的类型，最近却只有他一个人独守空房，每次想要了都只能自己解决，没有Alpha的抚慰又没法真的爽到，身体积攒下来的不满足在此刻全部涌上来了。

“允呐……呜……允呐……那里……都流出来了……”

下一秒，他就感觉到郑允浩把一个圆圆硬硬的小球塞了进去。

“啊——允浩！”金在中被那颗冰凉的葡萄弄得浑身一个激灵。小小的葡萄正好留在娇嫩的穴口，堵着他后面的水不能一直往外流了，里面还是痒得厉害湿得厉害。

“这样不行……唔……还要再……再进去……”

郑允浩听了又拿了几颗葡萄塞了进去。

金在中只觉得随着葡萄一颗颗被吃进去，最早放进去的那颗葡萄被一点一点往里挤，可是葡萄还是又小又滑，虽然小穴有了东西含着舒服了些，最敏感的地方还是没有被真正抚慰到，里面还是痒得厉害。

“妈妈这回吃饱了吗？”郑允浩凑到金在中耳边问，双手抓着金在中屁股上饱满挺翘的两团用力揉捏，故意去挤压对方后穴里的葡萄。

葡萄本来就比较光滑，被小穴里的汁水一泡，更是滑得厉害，又因为郑允浩揉他屁股的手弄得在里面蹭来蹭去，就是挤不到最想要的那一点，金在中难受得要哭了，自己收缩着后面想把葡萄往里含，勾着郑允浩的脖子，大大的黑眼睛潮潮的，委屈地看着郑允浩：“呜……不够，允呐，不够啊……里面还是好痒，再喂一点，好不好……”

郑允浩也很难受，额头上都憋出了汗，可是金在中这样被情欲弄得熟软又可怜、娇娇地恳求他的样子实在是有种凌乱的美，让他简直看不够。于是他还是咬咬牙，忍住了直接把自己的家伙送进去的欲望。

“都放进去这么多了，还没吃够吗？”

郑允浩包着金在中屁股上的软肉揉了揉，把手指伸到金在中臀缝里，指尖不轻不重地按压着最外面的那颗葡萄，里面的葡萄也跟着一下一下地蹭着敏感的内里，他感觉到那处湿软正迎接着他手指的动作，一下一下地收缩着，柔柔地吸住了他的指尖。

金在中喘得更厉害了。允浩的手指让他很舒服，可他还是想要更多，想要允浩能再进得深一点，能把他填得更满一点。可是郑允浩欺负他，故意不进来，手指才伸进来一会儿就又拔出去了。他也没有办法，便咬了咬嘴唇，伸出手去拿起盘子里比葡萄大了不少的草莓，伸到自己腿间那个不断收缩着的贪吃穴口，一下子塞了进去。

“呜……！碰到了！那里……好舒服……”金在中舒服得眼泪都出来了，双腿瞬间夹紧了郑允浩的腰，剧烈地颤抖着。草莓一塞进去，就顶着里面的葡萄进得更深，狠狠地蹭过最敏感的生殖腔入口，让他忍不住呻吟出声。

突然涌出的快感让金在中迫不及待地按压着穴口处的草莓，最里面的葡萄也就随着不断地挤压着那处敏感点，尝到甜头的他按压草莓的动作也越来越用力，里面一颗颗被汁水泡得发软的葡萄突然被他的某一下动作压碎了，汁水四溢。被磨蹭的红肿充血生殖腔口也微微张开了一点，不少溢出的果汁便顺着那条湿软的小缝涌了进去。

“啊！那里……那里要——呜！！”

从来没体会过的奇特感觉让渴望了很久的他陡然越过了那条边界，大脑一震，完全没有被抚慰的阴茎瞬间就射了出来。

这下郑允浩可再也忍不了了，金在中被水果直接弄到高潮的景象让郑允浩的气不打一处来，本来是想欺负一下金在中，现在反倒嫉妒的不行。

小穴本来已经被体内不断涌出的汁水泡得熟软泛红，高潮时体内的软肉骤然绞紧，弄得草莓也裂开了些，一点一点地渗出黏腻的果汁来，更让他痒得厉害，前面软下去的阴茎又一点点站起来了。

汁水都被堵着出不去，再加上里面塞着的果肉，金在中的小腹都被撑得鼓了起来，真像吃了很多东西一样，涨得难受。

“呜呜……不行了允呐，好涨，那里好涨，肚子也好涨……呜……”

“妈妈不是很喜欢吃吗，被水果塞着都可以高潮，还要我做什么？”郑允浩皱着鼻子，气呼呼地说。

金在中看出郑允浩是因为刚才的事情闹别扭了，立刻抱紧了郑允浩，贴着他软软地撒娇：“呜……不要，不要吃这个……妈妈喜欢吃允浩的……要吃允浩的……”

郑允浩也忍不下去了，有些粗鲁的用手指把金在中里面的水果一个个拽了出来，惹得金在中在他怀里又是一阵娇喘。郑允浩急切地解开自己的裤子，就感觉到金在中柔嫩的手覆在了他微微颤抖的手上，主动扶着他快要爆炸的阴茎，塞进了自己体内。红艳艳的小穴已经湿软得不行了，即便是他这样粗大的阴茎，也没费太多力气就被金在中完全吃了进去。

郑允浩被金在中这样诱人的动作撩拨得头脑发热，双手扣在金在中的膝盖下方，就着这个姿势把金在中抱了起来，抵在一旁的衣柜门上毫不留情地动作起来。

“啊，呃啊……允呐……好深……呃啊……”

体内的爱液、果肉残留的红色汁液混着郑允浩阴茎渗出的前液，一起从两人相连的地方流出来，随着郑允浩的顶弄发出非常响亮的水声。

对方的每一下都顶得很用力，金在中兴奋得白嫩的脚趾都蜷缩起来，白皙的胸口都是细密的汗珠，对热向来敏感的皮肤也泛起了淡粉色，把郑允浩的脖子搂得更紧了。

“又，呜，又顶到了……好舒服……允呐……再深……呜……深一点，啊啊……”

郑允浩感受到他每进去一下，对方体内的软肉就一层层包裹上来，柔柔地含住他，他往外拔的时候，那处湿软又会恋恋不舍地缠上来，把他往里含，不要他出去……他被刺激得阴茎又涨大了一圈，惹得金在中发出一阵软糯的呻吟。

“啊……好大……又变大了，好厉害……呜……里面好满，好涨……”

金在中闭着眼睛，舒服得直摇头，很快就有一次释放了。

被金在中撩人的话和突然收紧的后穴弄得下腹一阵发痒发烫，郑允浩觉得自己已经忍到极限了。抱着金在中转身走开，把对方压在床上，狠狠顶弄了一阵，又红又肿的生殖腔口终于被顶开了，也不知道金在中是舒服得过了头，还是真的不在意，当郑允浩在他体内成结的时候，他只是不停地发出娇软的呻吟，双腿紧紧地扣着郑允浩的腰，让Alpha火热的精液一股股地灌进了生殖腔里。

“妈妈，我爱你……”

释放过后郑允浩也没有马上出去，而是就着这个姿势，把浑身都湿漉漉像是从水里捞出来的金在中紧紧地抱在怀里，在他耳边轻轻说。

金在中露出一个疲惫的微笑，温柔地摸了摸郑允浩的头发。

“允浩，叫我在中吧，我已经是你的Omega了。”

这么多年了，他们终于真正拥有了彼此。


End file.
